Male Watches' Desires
by IvSaf
Summary: A dead celebrity turns out to actually be alive. Her beautiful features draws many manly desire towards her... find out more about the beautiful assassin by reading this shit.


"56 missions assigned. None failed. Total of 4356 kills. Very impressive..." Gabriel Reyes speaks as he keeps walking around a girl tied to a chair in a circle.

"What are you going to do to me? Torture to death?" She speaks as if she was trying to not look frightened.

"I need...a companion. Someone who can do dirty jobs for and with me."

"Do you not have that dead agent's wife or something?"

"She's...a bit uncomfortable having around." He starts to touch her black, silky hair.

"And guess who you have in mind." She uncomfortably responds as she jerks her hair away from his grip.

"Let's try this again. I am standing in front of a former celebrity. She was told to be killed in the Omnic Crisis. Now, she is sitting in front of me." His two fingers grab her chin to get a better look at her beautiful face. "Now, she is rediscovered by a Terrorist group. She turns out to be an assassin suddenly."

"What is it you want...?" She tries to not get her eyes locked with his, as his touch...reddens her cheeks.

"What else would I want from a beauty?" The Reaper kneels in front of her legs.

"What are you...No!" He grabs her legs, then spreads them apart. "Not something so embarrassing!" She tries to move her hands to stop him, but they are tied to the back of the chair. The room they are in has a light hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and it was the only one. Rest of the room was dark, with the floor made of concrete.

"Men are all same..."She talks to herself as she remembers the many times she was raped by people she never knew that existed.

"All women that has done this with me has become intoxicated in several minuters. Women are all just sluts...I'm assuming this is not your first time also?" He asks as he starts to stare at the part of the cloth covering her hole to the womb.

"Like I ever wanted to do it." She spat, then adds. "Please, at least use a condom before you go in me." She worriedly requests.

"A condom? Ridiculous! Those are meant for childish sex. We, adults, must do it wild style." He unzips her skinny jeans, then starts to drag it off her legs. Only her white underwear is left. He puts his nose on her hole, then sniffs to make her body twitch.

"No...don't.." She begs for mercy as she continues to twitch cause by the sniffing. After attempting to break free, the rope tying her hands loosen. She tries to get up, but her body does not listen.

"Wh...why is my body not listening to me..?"

"Are you getting wet already? You're probably the sluttiest bitch I am doing this with. Even Widowmaker can't lust after cocks like this." He slides the white cloth off along with her tops, so that she would be naked completely. Trusting the wetness to keep her down, he starts to strip himself off. He was muscular, but fairly slim. His abs were tight and packed on his body. His face had bruises and scars. Hot, some would say.

But at the stripping of his trousers, she was shocked. His penis was huge in volume, she just could not believe it can fit her. The length was also great.

"Wo..wow...it's...big." She stares at it with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. She keeps looking back at her own pussy, and finally decides that if it goes in, it would break her.

"Of course. This boy is what all women lust for."

"You're not going to put it in there, right? Otherwise, I'll die." She points to the pussy as she questions.

"Depends on whether you do well on your jobs. That warm, slutty mouth and those tender breasts are what I'll enjoy with right now." He especially stares at her breasts. Her nipples look as if they are ready to be fondled, and the size of them greatly requests for a boob job.

"My breasts? What would you do with them other than touching with your hands?" She asks as she blocks her nipples from his sight in sense of embarrassment.

"I'm surprised after all those rapes, you have never gone through a boob job. No worries, we'll do the hard one later." After saying it, he forces her to go on her knees, her mouth at the same level as his huge cock.

"You want a blowjob?" She nervously touches the front of his penis, which was hot. Manly desires never disappear, she thought as she drew her face closer.

 **-Prologue-**


End file.
